fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacoren Mars
During the process of trying to create a proper file on this man we noticed he doesn't really care that much about our procedures. This is rare for an Enclave member but since he looked like he has been through a lot we just let him ramble. This is a transcript of what he had to tell. It felt like he had been waiting a long time to finally tell someone. "I was a promising young researcher in the years before the bombs dropped. My favorite part of my studies always was the discovery of new species and trying to figure out everything about them. My Teachers always liked me, i always treated them with the respect they deserved. I hoped i could become a teacher like them one day but sadly the war took that dream away from me. I think the fact that my teachers liked my so much saved my life, one of them must have known a Vault-Tec rep and managed to get me a spot in Vault 76. I got the acceptance letter on my twentieth birthday, almost exactly seven months later the bombs fell. My 25 years in the vault were reasonably enjoyable. As enjoyable as a vault can be at least. (I only heard later on about some of the other vaults, so i guess i was very lucky.) Without parents i grew up pretty fast. It's weird losing both your parents in one day. I cried of course, but somehow i also felt like they were at peace. My dad would have gone crazy in that vault. Luckily again, i didn't. I read a whole lot, partied, had relationships, just lived my life. I tried to get into teaching but it never felt right. I wanted to teach at a prominent school, actually perform research and discover things. A Vault school is nothing like that, at least ours wasn't, we had children of all ages very often all put together because of the limited room and the small amount of children. But anyway, after 25 years the day finally came when the door opened and we all had to leave our Vault home. I don't have any children so i got very drunk on the final night and overslept, i think a lot of us did. I mean it was to be expected, who knew what we were gonna find out here. I grabbed my pip-boy, some mandatory stuff we had to take with us, said a final goodbye to the Handy's who cared for us and got out. Turns out my luck hadn't run out yet, we didn't get hit to badly. Everything still looked greenish and i could see some buildings still standing in the distance. Even the Top-of-the-world building was still there, i remembered going skiing there once. Now our job was to start rebuilding our great nation and it seemed the overseer had gotten out before us. I found her camp and got briefed. As instructed i went to the closest town, Flatwoods, and tried to find some other people. In the town i heard about a crazy new disease. My interest was peaked immediately, however the people there already figured out a cure. They call themselves the responders. Really nice people but not really my kind of crowd. So i left because by this point all the new fauna had fully grabbed my attention. I found a camera on a dead tourist's body and started documenting everything i found. A few months in i had gotten pretty good at taking close-ups and getting away unnoticed. I started wearing clothes that camouflaged me and made me smell less dangerous. I even found an old mascot head that i now wear most of the time. I like to think that the look of the beaver head makes me look less like a human, so less like a threat. Now i had seen that several other people were actually rebuilding in the time i was out discovering new species. However i liked to stay away from them, sometimes observe them, see if they were a threat. One day i was doing exactly that, a few guys were scouting an area near my base and i decided to go check them out. It looked like they were getting orders from somewhere else because they listened more than they talked. These guys were wearing some really new looking weapons and armor so i got a little to interested. I crept closer and took a picture. That must have been my mistake. Right when i wanted to turn back one of them was behind me. They took me to Wade airport and i started explaining. They were friendly enough. They took special interest in my pictures, finally some educated people again. I got to talk to the leader of this detachment. As it turns out these guys are part of the old government. They call themselves the Enclave and i am part of them now. I got send out to take more pictures for them. Mostly i work alone, that's what i enjoy. From time to time they send a young member with me to teach him the ins and outs of scouting. i once even saw a kid from my vault but i doubt he remembers me. At this point i have met some other guys in the Enclave. Most of them are very decent people, It's nice that someone takes interest in my work. Now i wonder what is next for me. I know i'm getting old and not very trained in combat but i still have a few adventures left in me." Other information We could find out a few extra things about this guy. He prefers to use his unique lever-action rifle that he calls "The Pioneer". But when he gets the jump on certain creatures he will not hesitate to floor them with his deathclaw gauntlet. We know he has a suit of X-01 power armor at his base but he very rarely uses it. According to him it screws up his stealth, guess we should tell him about stealth-boys some time. He also does not use anything "that could muddle the brain" as he says. No alcohol, no drugs, i bet he doesn't even read comics. Everything he finds he sells to the automated vendors. He must sit on a pretty penny by now but i wouldn't ask him about it. Category:Characters Category:Enclave